


Good Cry Cures

by green-leaf (greenleaf)



Series: Tales of an Endless Heart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Baby gets first shots, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Steve and Tony are so in love, Uncle Bucky is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/green-leaf
Summary: Tony and Steve’s daughter gets her first round of shots.It’s a more stressful experience for the parents than the baby.





	Good Cry Cures

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read as a standalone, but feel free to read the prequel story featuring Stony, their baby, and the bots.
> 
> This is all very self-indulgent and feeds my desire for Stony fluff.
> 
> Thank you. Hope you enjoy.

As they hit the two-month mark, Tony’s life with his husband and their baby girl could be described in one word: blissful.

Juliana was growing – so much growing! – into quite an adorable baby and, by twist of fate, seemed to be the perfect combination of her parents for all that she was adopted. Her hair was reminiscent of Tony’s curly locks and her blue eyes were slowly growing brighter into Steve’s baby blues. She had a dimple on her left cheek just like Steve, and a smattering of moles on her back almost in the same pattern as Tony’s. Steve said Julia and Tony also had the same giggle, but according to the baby books it was all just reflexive laughing for now and the real thing happened in about three or four months. Maybe their baby was ahead of the curve, but Tony didn’t want to put pressure on her. She was a happy baby, that was enough.

“You do all the growing you need to do, baby girl,” Tony said, making kissy faces at Juliana as he changed her diapers. Part of fatherhood and marriage was compromise, especially with diaper changes. “Even though I’m wondering how the hell this much stuff came out of a small thing like you.”

Juliana let out a small smile and Tony couldn’t help smiling back. He’d been doing that a lot the past few weeks, months even. These days, all the nosy journalists or the fans could capture were pictures of his smiling face. It was glorious.

“There we go.” Tony strapped the diaper on securely and looked at the options he had pulled out. “Okay, baby girl, what do you want to wear today?” He held up the onesies, one was yellow with a drawing of an acute angle and the words ‘ACUTE BABY,’ and the second was blue with the Tardis POLICE BOX sign and windows on the chest.

Juliana was babbling cutely, one hand pressed to her mouth and drooling on it and the other waving at Tony imperiously.

“Yes, they’re cute. I know, darling. I think Auntie Nat bought these for you. What do you think?” He looked at one then the other. “Are we feeling Math-nerdy today or Doctor-nerdy?”

“…six-thirty, is that okay?” Steve was saying to his phone as he walked in the door. He pressed a hand to the speaker. “Tony, don’t let Julia spend too long without clothes.”

“We’re still picking our outfits,” Tony said, holding one out and then the other. “Julia’s not feeling these today.” Right out of the gate his baby already had discerning tastes.

“How about the R2-D2 one from Rhodey? It has a matching cap, good for when we go outside,” Steve suggested, ruffling around the cabinet and pulling out the items. It had R2-D2’s body on the onesie and its dome head on the cap. He turned back to the phone. “Oh, Tony’s dressing Julia today. Yes, in about an hour. We’re fine, nervous, probably more nervous than Julia.”

“Is that Gail?” Tony asked. “Can she make it today?”

Steve shook his head and Tony felt a little saddened to hear that. While Gail, the birth mother, was delightful, amazing, and still very much a part of their lives and the baby’s, she was a busy woman.

Tony turned to Julia, wiping her drool-covered hand and face with a bib.

“Aah,” Juliana sighed and waved her hands at the onesie.

“I know. Papa’s got good taste, right?” Tony cooed as he slowly dressed her up in the onesie. “Oh, you look adorable, baby girl. Just perfect. We should thank Uncle Rhodey for this and send him pictures to make him jealous. And show it off to the bots too. They are going to get a kick out of this.” He slowly fitted the cap over Juliana’s head and she smiled gummily at him. Tony couldn’t resist smothering her with more kisses.

“Jay, take a shot of that smile and send it to the bot nannies, my phone, Steve’s phone, Gail, Pepper, Rhodes,” Tony waved a hand, “Hell, send it to everyone. They need to see how adorable my baby is.”

“Already done, Sir,” JARVIS said.

At the sound, Juliana turned her head to one side, as if trying to look for him. JARVIS’s voice was a near constant after Steve and Tony’s. She cooed.

“Hello, Little Miss. Good morning,” JARVIS greeted, sounding a little soft and warm.

Tony grinned. He hefted Julia into his arms, supporting her against his chest easily. He had taken to wearing soft and slightly thicker clothes to make sure his baby didn’t feel the too-cold, too-hard edges of the arc reactor. He looked up and Steve was watching them, eyes bright and smile dopey.

“What?” Tony grinned. He used to be embarrassed when Steve stared at him and their daughter in that way, but now he was too used to it. He was sure he looked at Steve and Juliana the same way.

He was a weak, weak man, so sue him.

“Okay. Thanks, Gail,” Steve said to the phone. “See you later tonight, hopefully.” He put his phone in his back pocket and swooped forward, leaning down and kissing Juliana. “Hey, baby girl. You look beautiful today.”

Tony melted and he leaned forward, ready for the soft kiss Steve pressed to his lips.

“Love you,” Steve whispered.

“Love you too, sap,” Tony grinned.

“Come on. I made breakfast, and Julia’s bottle is ready.” He offered his arm like the gentleman he was and led them to the elevator.

They arrived at the kitchen where everybody was gathered. Bruce was on the table with his tea mug and a plate full of food, scribbling something on a notepad. Phil was talking to Natasha with SHIELD folders scattered in front of them. Bucky and Clint were bickering good-naturedly, while Thor was demolishing a huge bowl – pot, really – of cereal and a plate piled high with bagels.

“Ugh, you guys are sickening. Thank god your baby’s cute.” Bucky rolled his eyes, stepping forward and swooping in to take Julia in his arms. “Come on, zvonochek. Time for breakfast. Let’s get you away from your gross Dads.”

Juliana smacked her lips and let her tongue out.

“I know.” Bucky nodded sagely. “They’re so gross and old, right?”

“I will cut you, Barnes,” Tony growled. “And you’re damn well older than Steve anyway.”

“I’m prettier,” Bucky huffed. Natasha cleared her throat and Clint outright snorted, and Bucky immediately rounded on them. “Don’t even. You all know I am.”

Steve just rolled his eyes at his best friend and pushed Tony down on a seat. Tony kept an eye on Bucky, but for all he griped at the man, Tony knew he didn’t need to worry. All of the Avengers loved Julia and were always extra careful with her. Even Bucky was a pushover, always carefully cradling the baby in his flesh and blood arm and not his cold metal one.

Really, none of them had any stones to throw at this point calling anyone a sap or a pushover.

Phil and Natasha greeted them good morning, with Natasha taking time to press a kiss to Julia’s chubby cheek. She smiled indulgently when Julia sighed at her.

Clint smacked a kiss her cap-covered head. “Wow, Juju-bean! You look so cute in your onesie! And look what I have!” He showed her the milk bottle. He helped Bucky offer the milk until Juliana was happy sucking her bottle and waving her feet in the air.

“Your offspring grows so much in so short a time,” Thor said, smiling warmly. He fiddled with his phone, looking at the image JARVIS had forwarded to all of them. “I am most excited to show my dear Mother how Juliana’s growth has progressed. I am sure she will have more blessings and gifts to impart. Even Lady Sif and the Warriors Three would greatly enjoy hearing more stories of her.”

As if agreeing with him, Julia waved her arms and feet in the air. Bucky had to rock her gently to soothe her. Tony made a mental note to have JARVIS upload some more of Juliana’s pictures into Thor’s phone so he had a lot to show the Asgardians.

“Thank you, Thor,” Steve said. “And Tony and I still need to give your mother a thank you gift. Julia needs to be years older before we’ll even think of taking her anywhere, but you know your mother and your people are welcome here if they can make the trip.”

And yes, they were even considering their daughter doing some interplanetary meet-and-greets. This was the kind of life they had now.

Thor had been the last to meet Juliana, already three weeks since she was born before a strike of lightning revealed the Asgardian on the landing pad at the Tower balcony. Thankfully, Pepper had taken Julia to the nursery or else the baby would have startled badly at the flash of light.

Thor had been overjoyed when he came. Apparently the all-seeing eye of Heimdall had informed Thor of the moment Juliana was born and had been helping Thor complete his duties as quickly as possible. Even the good Queen Frigga had hastened to get a few presents ready. Thor was incredibly saddened to have missed Juliana’s first weeks, but he made up for it with the bulging sacks of gifts he had with him.

There were some meat, fruits, and two tanks of mead. He also had a sword and a spear, which he had promised to Clint and Natasha for reasons Tony didn’t want to know so long as they didn’t wave it around, and some herbs for Bruce, and flowers for Thor’s dear Lady Jane. The rest was for the baby – wraps, blankets, and clothes made of rich, decadent cloth in different colors, some of the softest pillows imaginable, and toys too, like a circular teething toy; blocks that bounced, changed colors, and floated; a story book where the images come to life; not to mention the taufr from Queen Frigga, a magical protection stone that they hung from the mobile over Juliana’s bed.

Some of the items were too big and too advanced for the still-little, still-young Juliana, but most could be used and Tony couldn’t wait until she was old enough to play with all of Uncle Thor’s gifts.

And if Tony also secretly cuddled with his daughter and that soft, _soft_ , gorgeous royal violet blanket Thor gave, well, only Steve knew about that.

Tony really kind of loved that his daughter had a god for an uncle.

“Your doctor’s appointment is today, right?” Phil asked.

“Doctor? Who’s going to the doctor? Why?” Clint asked, wincing.

“Julia’s two months old. It’s time for her shots,” Steve said. Clint made a face. “We’re not looking forward to it either, least of all for her.”

“Icky shots.” Clint rubbed Juliana’s head. “She’s going to have a hell of a time. Poor baby.”

Thor turned to Natasha with a frown. “I am familiar with shots as you Midgardians call it during times of altercations and as the case may be with your medicinal needs. However, I did not know this applies to newborns.”

Natasha’s lips quirked a tiny bit. “In this case, shots mean medical injections, Thor. Yulia is going to get vaccines injected into her, which prevents her from contracting serious diseases or illnesses as she gets older.”

Thor nodded attentively. “Oh, I see. But I have always wondered at such medical methods. I would think Midgardian parents would rather not inflict pain on their offspring or on themselves for that manner.”

“We’ve already got scientists working on inhalable vaccines,” Bruce piped up, gathering his notes and tablet. “But it’s still touch and go on the effectivity.”

Bucky winced, looking at the tiny, squirming baby in his arms. “Zvonochek is not going to like that.”

Tony pointed to the blue diaper bag he and Steve had painstakingly packed the night before – more of Steve really, because Tony mostly played with the baby. “We brought all her favorites, her blanket, pacifier, pillow, bottle. And we’ll have Pepper and JARVIS on the phone, sometimes she likes their voices more than ours.” He pouted.

“I get Pepper, but JARVIS?” Clint asked. “No offense, Skynet.”

“None taken, Agent Barton,” JARVIS replied. “I was as surprised as you all.” As if on cue, Juliana turned her head to the side, hearing his voice.

“JARVIS reads to her a lot,” Steve said, like it was so normal to have the most advanced AI in the world reading to their daughter at night.

As Tony always said, he married the perfect man.

But it was true. JARVIS talked to their baby sometimes, and Julia heard his voice a lot, especially when she was with Tony. JARVIS also talked to Juliana whenever she had those crying episodes and Steve was too hoarse to keep reading to her and Tony kind of wanted to cry himself. Tony called those Juliana’s crazy time. Bruce and all the paediatricians in the world called it colic. Steve just wanted Tony to stop calling their baby crazy.

“I love Juju-bean and all, but I do not envy you guys,” Clint said. “I mean, she’s going to cry, like a lot. Whenever she cries, it feels like something inside me shrivels up and dies.”

“Her tears are very unsettling,” Thor added in agreement. “I find most children’s tears to be the case, but hers are most troubling to hear.”

None of them liked hearing Juliana cry. The first night Juliana had her crazy time, none of the Avengers slept. Even Bruce said the Other Guy hated it.

“You’re still seeing Dr. Axel Pius, right?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, Gail’s paediatrician,” Steve said. “If we even thought about going to someone else, Gail’s going to be mad.”

Tony had been wary of going to doctors they didn’t know, much less for his daughter, but Dr. Pius had been Juliana’s doctor since she was born and Gail swore by him. Thankfully, SHIELD’s background checks gave him the green light and JARVIS only found awards and recognitions for him. He and Steve met him a handful of times since Juliana was born and while Dr. Pius was bald and old as balls, he had a sharp mind, steady hands, and a calm countenance that soothed the baby.

Dr. Pius also took no lip from anyone, so Tony couldn’t help but be impressed.

Steve turned back to Phil. “Anyway, we’ve got the paediatrician in an hour and we’re not sure how long that’ll take and how Julia will feel after. We’ll be home straight after since Tony has a meeting with Pepper and we all have–”

“I’ll move the meeting here instead of having it at SHIELD,” Phil said, already on his phone. “Need a sitter?”

“Nah, it’s fine. Happy will be here.” Steve snapped his fingers. “Oh, and Gail’s coming for dinner, by the way. Hopefully. Maybe.” He winced.

“The birth mother is coming?” Thor asked, suddenly excited.

“Yep,” Tony said, grinning. “And it’s so weird that you’re the only one who hasn’t met her in person yet, Point Break. Like, she was pregnant for a few months and then she gave birth… it’s either you’re out of the freaking planet or you’re at New Mexico or Gail’s got her own thing.”

Thor looked saddened at that reminder. “Aye. I have seen her in photographs and we have exchanged pleasantries through cellular devices. But as it appears, we are not yet fated to meet in person. Perhaps tonight will change that.”

“Here’s hoping.” Steve sighed. “She wanted to be there for Julia’s doctor’s appointment too, but she couldn’t make it.”

After breakfast, and once Juliana was burped and her diaper changed again, Tony grabbed the baby bag and led his little family to the elevator. Happy was waiting at the garage, ready to go. Ever since they brought Juliana home, members of the press started camping out at the base of the Tower, viciously trying to get a glimpse of the new member of the Stark-Rogers household. Pepper said Tony couldn’t sue them, not yet and without provocation, but she had already sent out a strongly-worded warning to anyone who would even attempt to accost the Avengers or get close to the baby without invitation.

Steve strapped Juliana deftly in the car seat and Tony checked it over a few times. Ever since it sunk into Tony that he and Steve were going to be parents – which was the first time Tony touched Gail’s baby bump – Tony started designing baby gear, sparking a whole baby line for Stark Industries. The Board thought he was crazy, which was nothing new, but when Tony let it leak to the public to get their reactions, demands started skyrocketing for Iron Man and Captain America approved baby stuff that they finally agreed to give it a try.

Tony was smug. His job was to make money and he always pulled it through. Who was crazy now?

The project was still in its infant stages – ha, made a pun! – but Tony already had a few designs laid out. He and Pepper wanted a complete line out by Juliana’s first birthday. For now though, Juliana got dibs, like the car seat Tony had personally designed and made.

Tony was thinking about the viability of inhalable vaccines and whether Stark Industries should get on that. Steve was murmuring to Julia in hushed tones, mostly about how vaccines were important and that she shouldn’t be scared of needles. She was enraptured all throughout, looking at her Poppa, holding onto Steve’s fingers with one hand and nibbling at her own fingers with the other. Tony had one eye trained on them, helpless in the face of how much he loved his family.

Dr. Pius was at the reception area when they arrived. He was as old as ever and Tony thought it was so weird that the old man could soothe babies as well as he did, much less carry them.

“Hey, doc,” Tony grinned, “You haven’t aged a day.”

“And your jokes don’t seem to be getting any better, Mr. Stark,” Dr. Pius clapped back. “How’s the baby?”

“She’s having a good day today,” Steve said proudly. He held up Juliana and she cooed at the doctor. Even Dr. Axel melted at those curly hair and blue eyes.

“Come on, then.” Dr. Axel waved them over to the exam room. “Let’s see how she is.”

The check-up was fairly routine. They took off Juliana’s cute onesie, leaving her in just her diapers, and Dr. Axel measured her height and weight and the circumference of her head. He took her temperature and checked her ears and eyes. Juliana seemed fine with it, letting herself be moved about as she watched her hands and Dr. Pius’ bright, bald head. Or maybe that was just Tony.

“Good, good,” Dr. Pius said. “No fever, no infection, and we’re looking at blue eyes here, definitely blue I bet. Her eyes are probably gonna lighten up as she gets older.”

“Just like your baby blues, pecan pie.” Tony turned to Steve, kissing his cheek. Steve looked quietly pleased at that.

“And she’s got Mr. Stark’s brown curls, how coincidental,” Dr. Pius said, stroking the baby’s head. “Seems a perfect combination of you two.”

“We got Gail to thank for all that,” Tony said. “And whoever knocked her up, I guess, but I prefer thinking it’s all Gail.”

Dr. Pius hummed. “Now, baby, let’s check your heart.” He warmed the end of his stethoscope.

Julia smacked her lips, smiling when Dr. Pius pressed the stethoscope to her chest. She wiggled about and Tony had to hold her hands and kiss her quiet until she was agreeable enough.

“Stop being so wiggly, munchkin,” Tony laughed. “Stop it. Stop it.”

Dr. Pius then asked them a few questions about Juliana’s diet and sleeping patterns, and before Tony could mentally prepare himself, it was time for his baby’s shots.

“Oh god, I’m not ready,” Tony moaned. Thank god Julia was in Steve’s arms or else Tony was going to run away with his daughter.

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Mr. Stark,” Dr. Pius tutted as he got ready. “It’s your daughter who’s getting the vaccines, not you.”

Tony gave him the stink eye. “You’re heartless, you know that, doc.”

They looked it up online and they found that one of the ways to keep their child calm and at ease during injections was to hold them. It was a no-brainer for Steve to step up to bat at that. He had been worried about his strength, but Tony knew Steve was only ever gentle with their daughter, always. And this was better because once Juliana cried, Steve wouldn’t have a free hand to punch the old doctor with.

“I hope she doesn’t cry a lot,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to her curls.

“I find, Captain Rogers, that children are usually so much stronger than their parents.” Dr. Pius laid the syringes and band-aids down the table in a line. Tony was a little amused to see they were purple with yellow stars on them.

The doctor turned to them, eyeing Steve and then Tony. “First of all, she is going to cry. It is a natural reaction. When that happens, Captain, you sit down and hold on to your baby because you are not allowed to punch me.” Steve sputtered denials, but Dr. Pius ignored him. “And you, Mr. Stark, are not allowed to sue me for a normal and perfectly safe procedure or faint on my clean floors, because I will never let you live it down and I will tell your daughter the story every single time.”

Tony was torn between being amused and indignant that didn’t even have time to think of a retort before Dr. Pius moved on, rubbing Juliana’s chubby baby legs with the wipes.

“And you, Juliana, my dear, this is going to hurt, but not for long, and it will help you grow big and strong.” Dr. Pius never talked to children with a baby voice, always so soothing, quiet, and calm. “I find that parents usually fret so much more than their children. It’s frankly such an embarrassment, and I’m not going to hold back my judgement or laughter just because your parents are superheroes.”

“Like I said, you’re heartless, doc,” Tony scoffed.

“Here we go, kiddo.”

For all he was old and straightforward as hell, Dr. Pius was sneaky and worked swiftly. Before Tony could blink and while Steve was cuddling Juliana, he started on the shots.

Juliana immediately started crying and Tony hovered beside Steve’s seat, nervously flapping his hands.

Oh god, their baby was crying.

Tony wasn’t sure what words were coming out of his mouth, but it was probably a variation of what Steve was also murmuring.

“Everything's okay, baby,” Steve said, face buried in her hair and holding onto her fist. Tony grabbed the other flailing one and rubbed it.

Dr. Pius glanced at her. “Don't look at me, baby. Look at your Dads.”

Juliana wailed. Her curls were bouncing, her face was red, and tears were leaking down her chubby cheeks.

“Oh my god– This is– I can’t–” Tony stuttered. He crouched down, leaning against Steve. He wrapped a palm around the back of his husband’s neck to soothe him as well as himself.

“It’s okay, my darling. It’s okay,” Steve said. “I know it hurts, baby. It’ll be done soon.”

Realistically, it all happened in mere minutes, but it felt longer with the way Juliana was crying.

“There you go, baby. All done.” Dr. Pius put on the last band-aid and leaned back. “Go on pick her up. She's done.”

Steve immediately stood up and started rocking her, trying to get her to calm down, but she let out a scream as loud as her small lungs could go.

“Oh shit. Damn.” Tony reared back.

Dr. Pius made a face. “Oh, she definitely didn’t like that. She’s got a powerful cry, even makes me want to kill something, maybe a waffle or a croissant.” He shook his head as he cleaned up.

“I think she wants you,” Steve said, when Julia’s cries weren’t soothed.

“Me?” Tony asked and he could feel his usual cloud of insecurity starting to form.

Dr. Pius said, frowning. “I have heard thousands of babies cry, but hers is quite intensely saddening.”

Before Tony could protest or let the cloud over his head grow larger, Steve handed her over. Tony immediately held Juliana to his chest, mindful of the arc reactor under his shirt. Juliana immediately nuzzled against him, crying against his neck.

“Oh, my love.” Tony held her close. He racked his brains. He wasn’t sure how to go about soothing his baby, but he knew how to soothe Steve when he was having bad days and nightmares, so maybe that could work.

Tony moved to a spot away from the bright windows, and kept his hand against his baby’s neck, thumb rubbing against a shoulder. Then he rocked slowly to and fro, murmuring gently.

“Come on. It's okay, my love. It’s just a shot,” Tony said. “Sometimes things can hurt and… and it’s okay if you cry about it.”

Steve stepped close to kiss Tony’s cheek and then Juliana’s curls. Her crying had tapered off, but she was still sniffling and getting snot and drool on Tony’s neck and collar. He didn’t mind. He’d rather go to a meeting with baby puke all over him than not comfort his own child when she was crying and in pain and confused about it.

He knew better than most that the ignorance hurt far worse than any wound.

Tony leaned back against Steve and kissed Juliana’s curly head. He felt oddly melancholic and pensive. “Sometimes things hurt and that’s okay, my love. It’s okay if it hurts and you want to cry it out. And if you do cry, you can always tell Dada and Poppa about it, okay?”

“Of course you can,” Steve said, and he was looking at Tony, with a lot of love and a lot of understanding and Tony averted his eyes, not because he wanted to hide it from Steve. God knows Steve knew more about him and his issues than any person in the entire world. He just didn’t want to get emotional right now. Their baby was already crying. If Steve started getting all misty-eyed, Tony was going to cry, Dr. Pius was going to bring it up at every appointment, and the Avengers would _somehow_ find out that they all cried and they would tease Tony so, so much more than Steve and that was just a big no-no.

Tony heard Juliana sniff her last and he leaned her back.

“Aww, see, there’s that beautiful face,” Steve said. She was still red, scrunchy-faced, and grumpy, but they loved her. “Dada made it better, didn’t he?”

Juliana brought her fingers to her mouth and Tony chuckled. He noticed Dr. Pius giving him a considering look.

“That was well done, Mr. Stark,” he said. “Far more eloquent than I had expected.”

Tony scoffed and turned away. This was their kid’s doctor, yeah, but he didn’t really feel comfortable having other people witness such a private moment.

“Come on, munchkin. Let’s get you dressed up and then we’ll head home and get our snuggle on.”

Tony laid her down on the bed to let Steve put her onesie on. He grabbed his phone and hit speed dial.

“Here, baby, let’s have Auntie Pep, okay, darling?”

_“Hello? Hello, Julia, darling?”_

“Here, she is, Pep. She just got her shots and cried her lungs out. Talk to her. Show her how kickass women handle getting poked,” Tony said, grinning at Pepper’s unladylike snort at him.

While Tony let Juliana listen to Pepper’s voice, Steve got her dressed and talked to Dr. Pius. Tony let him take care of that, listening to Pepper’s soothing voice talking to their baby. Juliana seemed to like it, getting a little smile as she listened to whatever Pepper was saying, probably something about shoes, or strategies to take over the world, or about how Tony was a bigger crybaby.

By the time they were at the lobby waiting for Happy and Juliana was settled against Tony’s chest, Tony noticed the clock on the wall.

“We were in there for almost an hour?” Tony gaped.

“It did take a long time to calm her. I guess the shots really surprised her,” Steve said, checking his phone for messages. “Aww. Damn.”

“Why what’s wrong, babe?” Tony asked.

Steve waved his phone. “Gail really can’t make it. Turns out she has an emergency and has to leave for Augsburg,” his brow furrowed, “Wherever that is.”

“Germany,” Tony answered automatically. “She okay?”

Steve read the messages. “Yeah, she said she had to help a friend and she’ll be back in two weeks.” He let out a whistle. “That’s a long while.”

Tony made a face and smiled when Juliana waved a fist at him. “Thor’s not gonna like that. He leaves for New Mexico around that time. They’re not going to meet up.” He kissed Juliana’s cheek. “Yeah, I know, baby. Uncle Thor isn’t going to be happy to hear that. Definitely not meant to be.”

“Well, don’t tell him that. He’ll make that sad face,” Steve said, looking up from his phone.

“Ooh yeah. Nobody wants that.” Tony winced. “Okay, so Happy gets the baby by lunch, then maybe we can get Thor to babysit her for dinner. That’ll keep his mind off this.” He gave Julia a little jiggle. “Here that, baby girl? You have to make sure you’re all cute for Uncle Thor so we don’t get his sad eyes. They’re deadlier than your baby blues when you cry.”

Tony saw a familiar car pull up outside.

“Come on, baby girl. Let’s get you home.” 


End file.
